


kings or pawns of men

by lanyon



Category: Prince Caspian (2008)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief vignette about what might have happened if Peter had taken Jadis' hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kings or pawns of men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/gifts).



The monarchy in Narnia has always been top-heavy. Too many cooks spoil the broth. Too many kings and there are rivers of blood. Miraz clings to his throne, in spite of conniving generals and the power-struggle amongst his rivals.

The greatest threat is the union between the High King Peter and Jadis, his mysterious queen, who some say is the reincarnation of the White Witch. Miraz does not believe in witches. He has conceptual difficulties enough with talking animals and nymphs and centaurs and he has slaughtered plenty of them to know that they breathe and bleed just the same.

The others are distant, vague figures, led by King Edmund. He is supported by Caspian, Miraz’s good-for-nothing nephew, who is slowly, surely, shuffling off this mortal coil. There are reports that Caspian is quite mad, driven to his wits’ end by failed rebellion after failed rebellion. Susan is kind to him and Lucy is sweet but Miraz fears both women more than he fears his own nephew. Caspian failed to kill him once; kings and queens are ruthless. It is why Caspian can never be king.

A corner of Narnia is a wasteland where Jadis stalks, her white beauty casting a winter’s night like a shadow over all the land. She does not hide her nature. Miraz is all but besieged in his castle but here he is king.

Here he is safe when Edmund the Just faces his brother across a bloody battlefield. There is only one king in Narnia. He is not a feeble-minded boy or a usurper or a beleaguered traitor.

He is just a boy, from Finchley.

He is just.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ruth & Laura.


End file.
